Over the years a considerable amount of effort has been devoted to the discovery and development of chemical products having detergent and/or dispersant properties when used in hydrocarbonaceous fuels and/or natural and synthetic oils of lubricating viscosity. Fuel-soluble detergents are used in order to control the amount and character of deposits which tend to form in the fuel induction system of internal combustion engines. Oil-soluble detergent-dispersants are widely used in lubricating oils to control deposit and varnish formation, and to keep sludge and other solid matter is suspension in the oil. A small sampling of efforts along these lines is reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,347; 3,725,277; 3,948,619; 4,006,089; 4,083,699; 4,160,648; 4,197,409; 4,231,759; 4,398,921; 4,508,541; 4,604,103; 4,747,851; 4,787,996; 4,944,770; and 5,039,310.
The concomitant advent of Government regulations on engine emissions, the development of engines that operate at higher temperatures and with more sophisticated fuel induction systems, and the increasing use of new fuel blending components such as alcohols and ethers, has engendered the search for new, highly effective detergent-dispersant additives for use in fuels and lubricants.